Tak Selamanya Selingkuh Itu Indah
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Apa yang akan kau lakukan di saat mengetahui bahwa suamimu berselingkuh dengan Mahasiswi didikannya sendiri? Mempertahankan hubungan atau melepaskannya?/ "Hanya dua atau tiga malam dalam waktu sebulan, itu tidak membuktikan apapun. Aku lebih lama mengenal Sasuke daripada kau, dan aku tahu Sasuke orang yang seperti apa..."/ SasuSaku. KakaKarin. Slight SasuKarin.
1. SAKURA

**_Disclaimer :_** _Masashi Kishimoto_

 ** _Warning :_** _AU, OOC (Maybe)._

"Kau tidak akan punya kesempatan, karena Pak Sasuke mencintaiku."

Sakura menatap gadis muda di depannya dengan seksama. Menurut Sakura, gadis yang mengaku bernama Karin ini cukup cantik dan menarik. Dengan kesempurnaan ragawi yang dia miliki, Sakura tidak akan heran jika Karin bisa mendapatkan laki-laki manapun yang dia mau. Namun Sakura menyayangkan obsesi buruk gadis itu untuk mendapatkan suaminya.

"Oh ya?" mencoba untuk terlihat kuat dan tegar dengan kenyataan yang ada di depannya, Sakura Uchiha, memasang senyum sinis dan mencemooh untuk mengejek kelakuan Karin, "Apa kau yakin dengan hal itu?"

Sakura sendiri merasa kagum dengan ketenangan ala Zen, yang keluar dari suaranya. Padahal perasaannya telah kacau, dan tak menentu setelah mendengar cerita Karin, mengenai hubungan gadis muda itu dengan suaminya, yang bahkan sudah sampai pada tahap yang sangat menghawatirkan.

Sakura menangis dalam hati. Dia merasa kecewa dan terluka dengan kelakuan Sasuke, yang sudah tega menghianati dan menodai pernikahan mereka, yang sudah berjalan selama lima tahun.

Geraman Karin mengalihkan pandangan Sakura, dari gelas jus lemon yang ada di depan mejanya. Gadis muda berambut merah menyala, yang sore ini mengenakan gaun pendek berwarna hijau, yang sangat ketat dan seksi itu, tampak marah melihat reaksi Sakura yang tidak seperti perkiraannya.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kau pikir selama ini dimana Pak Sasuke menghabiskan waktu, saat dia mengatakan padamu ada rapat hingga larut malam?" Karin menyeringai. Berharap Sakura akan menunjukan sedikit reaksi kecewa, ataupun terluka, untuk memancing pertengkaran wanita itu dengan Sasuke saat dia pulang ke rumah nanti.

Hati Sakura makin hancur mendengar perkataan Karin. Dia terdiam sejenak, mencoba mengingat berapa kali Sasuke pulang larut dalam dua bulan belakangan ini, dia kemudian terkekeh.

"Hanya dua atau tiga malam dalam waktu sebulan, itu tidak membuktikan apapun. Aku lebih lama mengenal Sasuke daripada kau, dan aku tahu Sasuke orang yang seperti apa. Dia memang suka bermain-main di saat dia bosan, tapi dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah membuang sesuatu, yang sebelumnya sulit dia dapatkan."

Karin mengatupkan bibir mendengar perkataan Sakura. Wanita itu menatap Karin, dengan sorot iba.

"Aku tahu seperti apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke. Dan aku yakin, kau tidak bisa mengerti seperti apa sejatinya hubunganku dengan dia. Kami berdua terikat oleh benang takdir yang kuat, akan sulit untuk membuatnya kusut ataupun putus. Walau kau jauh lebih cantik dan lebih seksi dariku, percayalah Sasuke akan tetap membuangmu dan kembali padaku."

Meski tak yakin dengan perkataannya, Sakura percaya bahwa apapun yang terjadi, Sasuke akan tetap memilihnya. Mereka menjalani masa bahagia dan melewati masa sulit bersama, selama bertahun-tahun.

Sakura sudah mengenal Sasuke, sangat lama, bahkan sebelum terikat tali pernikahan. Keduanya bertemu saat masih SMP, Sasuke adalah Kakak kelas Sakura. Dan di SMA mereka berpacaran. Sempat putus-sambung selama beberapa kali, karena masalah orang ketiga. Hingga akhirnya mereka menikah. Namun Sakura tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke tega menghianati dirinya, dengan gadis muda yang tak lain adalah mahasiswinya sendiri.

 _BRAKKK!_

Gebrakan pada meja di depannya membuat Sakura mendongak, sebelah alisnya terangkat tinggi melihat Karin berdiri dan melotot marah ke arahnya. Dia melirik sekeliling, mendapati para pengunjung di rumah makan, tampak tertarik memperhatikan mereka.

"Kau ... Kau ...," Karin mendesis marah sambil menuding Sakura. Dia hendak memakinya, tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Jangan membuat keributan yang akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri, Karin," tegur Sakura, "jika orang-orang tahu permasalahan kita, mereka akan lebih membelaku daripada kau. Di mata umum, yang merebut suami orang biasanya selalu menjadi pihak yang salah. Ups." Sakura sengaja mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya dengan keras, dan menarik pengunjung rumah makan.

Karin melirik ke sekelilingnya, beberapa pengunjung yang notabenya adalah Ibu-Ibu, tampak berbisik-bisik sambil menatap sinis ke arahnya.

"Aku akan memastikan, kalau Pak Sasuke akan memilihku dan meninggalkanmu," desis Karin sembari berlalu pergi dengan menahan rasa marah dan malu.

Sakura terdiam memandang kepergian Karin. Dia memutuskan untuk berada di tempat itu selama beberapa saat, untuk mengendalikan emosi.

"Ya Tuhan, kuatkan aku." Sakura mendesah, dia memijat pelipisnya frustrasi, pikiran wanita itu kalut, dan tanpa bisa ditahan air matanya pun tumpah.

Menyembunyikan wajah pada lipatan tangannya di atas meja, Sakura menangis dalam diam. Menumpahkan emosi yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Dia sadar dua bulan belakangan ini sifat suaminya berubah, Sakura pikir itu hanya karena kesibukan Sasuke sebagai dosen, yang harus membimbing beberapa mahasiswa tingkat akhir dalam menyelesaikan skripsi. Sakura tidak pernah berpikir kalau perubahan sifat Sasuke disebabkan oleh perselingkuhan.

Tepukan pada pundaknya membuat Sakura mendongak. Seorang Ibu berwajah simpatik, mengenakan pakaian ala pegawai pemerintahan, tampak tersenyum iba sambil menyodorkan sebungkus tisu padanya.

"Ini, Nak."

Sakura mengangguk menerima tisu tersebut, "Terimakasih, Bu," ucapnya parau, sembari melap air matanya.

Si Ibu mengangguk. Dia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi mengurungkan niatnya. Tahu diri bahwa apa yang terjadi pada Sakura adalah urusan pribadi wanita itu dan suaminya, dia hanya orang luar yang tak dikenal, jadi tak boleh ikut campur. Si Ibu kemudian berpamitan untuk kembali ke mejanya.

Setelah merasa tenang, Sakura memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Dia baru saja akan membayar bon pesanan minumannya dengan Karin tadi, ketika dia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah.

Perutnya sakit, dan ada sesuatu yang basah dan kental yang keluar diantara pahanya. Sakura menunduk, dan memekik terkejut mendapati darah mengalir turun ke kakinya.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Dia tiba-tiba merasa mual dan panik. Bayinya! Buah hati yang masih berada dalam perut hamilnya, yang baru berusia tujuh bulan dua belas hari.

"Bayiku. Bayiku!" Sakura menangis sambil memegangi perut buncitnya. Tubuhnya yang merosot jatuh ke lantai, menarik perhatian pelanggan dan pelayan di rumah makan tersebut. Orang-orang segera menghampiri Sakura. Sebagian dari para ibu dan wanita yang ada di tempat itu memekik panik melihat kondisinya.

"Bayiku, tolong selamatkan bayiku!" isak Sakura, khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada bayi dalam kandungannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Jangan menonton saja, cepat bawa perempuan ini ke Rumah Sakit!" Ibu yang tadi menyodorkan tisu pada Sakura, membentak marah pada orang-orang di sekitarnya, yang hanya berkerumun dan menonton si Ibu muda yang mengalami pendarahan, tanpa memiliki inisiatif untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku sudah menemui istrimu dan menceritakan tentang hubungan kita."

Sasuke mendesah putus asa mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Karin di telpon tadi. Gadis itu sudah berbuat terlalu jauh, melibatkan istrinya dalam hubungan terlarang mereka yang seharusnya tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Sasuke sadar bahwa sikap Karin, yang mulai berani masuk dalam lingkaran kehidupan rumah tangganya adalah karena kesalahanya.

Walau selama ini dia sempat menghindari Karin, karena keagresifan gadis itu yang terang-terangan mendekatinya—tanpa peduli status Sasuke sebagai pria beristri, sebagai laki-laki normal, Sasuke akhirnya tergoda juga pada keindahan fisik Karin. Dia bahkan sempat menghabiskan beberapa malam, melakukan hubungan layaknya suami-istri, bersama mahasiswinya itu.

Awalnya Sasuke hanya main-main dan tidak merasa bersalah dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada Karin, karena dia tahu Karin memang tipe gadis yang biasa melakukan hubungan bebas. Dari rumor yang beredar di Kampus, Sasuke mendengar bahwa Karin sudah tidur dengan hampir separuh mahasiswa laki-laki di Fakultasnya, dia bahkan pernah 'dipakai' oleh salah satu dosen senior, karena gadis itu ingin mendongkrak nilai IPK-nya.

Namun belakangan, Sasuke merasa hubungan yang terjadi dengan dirinya dan Karin adalah salah. Hubungan fisik, tanpa ikatan, dan tidak dilandasi cinta bisa menjadi sebuah dosa. Oke, Sasuke tahu menurut pandangan dari sisi Karin, hubungan yang terjadi antara mereka dilandasi cinta, karena Karin telah jatuh cinta dan tergila-gila pada Sasuke sejak pertama kali melihatnya.

Selain itu, Sasuke merasa bersalah pada Sakura Uchiha, istrinya, dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sakura saat mengetahui apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Dan juga kondisi Sakura yang sedang mengandung anaknya, itu membuatnya cemas.

"Belum pulang, Pak Sasuke?"

Sasuke melirik ke arah jam tangannya, saat salah satu rekannya sesama dosen menegur dia.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Belum Pak," ucapnya sambil tersenyum sopan pada lelaki yang jauh lebih tua itu.

Lelaki itu bangkit dari kursi, sambil menjinjing tas kerjanya yang berisi laptop kecil dan beberapa buku, dia berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Kalau begitu saya duluan, Pak."

"Iya."

"Sampai jumpa besok."

"Hn."

Sasuke mendesah saat rekan terakhirnya keluar dari ruangan dosen. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore, dan memang sudah waktunya pulang, tapi Sasuke mengulur waktu untuk berpikir tentang bagaimana menghadapi Sakura saat pulang nanti. Istrinya itu pasti marah besar.

Sasuke membayangkan Sakura sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya. Dengan tampang kusut dan mata sembab, bersiap untuk menangis histeris dan melontarkan makian saat dia pulang nanti.

Ponsel Sasuke yang ada di atas meja kerjanya, berdering. Nama Sakura— _yang tertulis dengan ID ; Wifeeeey-ku Sayang_ —pada layar ponselnya itu, membuat Sasuke ragu untuk menekan tombol _answer_.

Setelah beberapa saat berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, Sasuke akhirnya menjawab telpon dari Sakura Uchiha, istrinya.

"Halo. Sakura," ucap Sasuke pelan, was-was dengan reaksi Sakura di seberang.

Lelaki itu mengernyitkan dahi, ketika mendengar suara panik seorang Ibu-Ibu yang menelponnya menggunakan ponsel Sakura. Ibu-Ibu itu memberitahu Sasuke, bahwa Sakura sekarang berada di rumah sakit, istrinya itu dalam kondisi kritis setelah mengalami pendarahan, dan Dokter yang menangani sedang berusaha melakukan operasi caesar untuk menyelamatkan bayi mereka.

Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang dan perutnya mendadak mual, setelah mendengar penjelasan Ibu-Ibu itu. Tak memikirkan apapun lagi, lelaki itu segera pergi ke Rumah sakit yang disebutkan oleh si Ibu, menggunakan motornya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sasuke mendongak menatap sepasang mata hijau, yang balas memandangnya dengan sorot sedih dan terluka.

"Kesempatan kedua," jawab Sasuke. Dia tampak lelah, setelah lebih dari sepuluh jam menghawatirkan keadaan istrinya.

"Kau sudah tahu, kalau aku sudah mengetahui tentang ..."

"Karin memberitahuku tentang pertemuannya denganmu," potong Sasuke.

"Ah," Sakura mengangguk. Mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke, dia menatap selang IV yang tertancap di tangannya.

Hening. Sasuke menggeliat tak nyaman di tempat duduknya.

"Katakan sesuatu."

"Memangnya kau ingin aku mengatakan apa?" balas Sakura, mencoba untuk tidak melihat ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesah, "Apa saja, kau bisa memaki dan menumpahkan semua kekecewaanmu padaku. Tolong jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini," mohonnya.

Sakura mengerjap, menghalau cairan bening yang mulai mengaburkan pandangannya, "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Aku khilaf." Sasuke menunduk, dadanya terasa sesak oleh perasaan bersalah saat Sakura kembali menatapnya.

"Khilaf? Berselingkuh dan meniduri anak perempuan orang lain, kau sebut khilaf?" Sakura menggeleng tak percaya mendengar jawaban Sasuke, "Aku tidak percaya akan mendengar jawaban seperti itu, dari orang sepintar kau. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, saat kau melakukan hal itu? Apa kau sama sekali tidak mengingat keberadaanku sebagai istrimu?" Sakura mulai terisak.

"Maaf."

"Anak kita juga perempuan, Sasuke. Bagaimana jika setelah anak kita dewasa, ada laki-laki yang melakukan hal 'khilaf' padanya. Seperti yang kau lakukan pada gadis malang bernama Karin itu?"

Untuk pertama kali sejak dia tiba di Rumah sakit, Sasuke menitikan air mata. Membayangkan bidadari kecilnya, yang baru beberapa jam melihat dunia, dipermainkan dan dimanfaatkan oleh laki-laki, membuat perasaannya sesak.


	2. KARIN

"Kenapa dia masih belum membalasnya?" gerutu Karin berjalan mondar-mandir, sambil sesekali memeriksa ponsel. Berharap dalam hati, semoga dia mendapat pesan singkat atau bahkan telpon dari Sang kekasih. Namun harapan hanya tinggal harapan.

Sudah dua jam lebih, sejak terakhir kali perempuan cantik berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu, mengirimkan pesan singkat pada kekasihnya yang merupakan seorang dosen di tempat dia kuliah, tapi si kekasih belum membalas. Hal itu membuatnya cemas.

Sebal karena terus menunggu, Karin kemudian memutuskan untuk menelpon kekasihnya.

"Nomer yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, atau berada diluar jangkauan, cobalah beberapa saat lagi. _Tuuut. Tuuut. Tuuut_." Suara operator seluler di seberang membuat Karin melempar marah, benda kecil malang itu ke atas tempat tidur.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan? Pesanku tidak dibalas, dan ponselnya tidak aktif. Dasar Sasuke sialan!" Karin mengomel sendiri, sembari terus berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya.

Setelah merasa lelah, akhirnya Karin merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur—di samping ponsel yang dia buang tadi. Rasa kesal membuat perempuan muda itu berkali-kali menghela napas gusar. Berapa jam lagi adalah malam pergantian tahun, dari tahun 2014 menuju tahun 2015. Dan Karin berkeinginan untuk menghabiskan malam tahun baru, dalam suasana yang romantis dengan kekasihnya, Sasuke Uchiha. Namun sepertinya keinginan Karin tidak dapat terpenuhi, karena Sasuke yang masih belum bisa dihubungi.

"Awas saja ya, kalau Sasuke menelpon untuk meminta bertemu, aku akan mengabaikan dia!" ketus Karin.

Sasuke Uchiha, dua puluh sembilan tahun, dia merupakan seorang dosen muda di kampus Karin. Mapan dan tampan adalah kombinasi seorang Sasuke, yang membuat perempuan muda itu tergila-gila padanya. Butuh waktu sekitar satu tahun bagi Karin untuk mengejar cinta seorang Sasuke Uchiha, sampai dua bulan lalu, dia akhirnya berhasil berkencan dengan Si Dosen tampan.

Status keduanya yang masih merupakan seorang dosen dan mahasiswi, sepertinya membuat Sasuke tak nyaman, hingga Sasuke meminta Karin merahasiakan hubungan mereka. Karin menyetujui permintaan Sasuke, walau itu dia lakukan dengan berat hati.

Bagi Karin bukan hal yang mudah mencintai Sasuke. Banyaknya perempuan diluar sana yang juga tergila-gila pada laki-laki itu, mau tak mau membuat Karin cemas. Dia takut suatu saat Sasuke akan meninggalkan dia, dan pergi dengan perempuan lain yang mencintainya.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Karin teringat akan kejadian kemarin, pertemuannya dengan seorang perempuan menyebalkan bernama Sakura, di sebuah Rumah Makan di daerah sekitar kampus.

Karin yang menelpon Sakura, dan memintanya bertemu. Dia ingin memperingatkan Sakura untuk menjauhi Sasuke. Dia cemburu, karena selama ini Sasuke lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura, ketimbang dirinya. Dan Karin tidak habis pikir, kenapa Sasuke bisa lebih betah bersama Sakura, yang sama sekali tidak memiliki kecantikan dan pesona seperti yang dia miliki.

Sakura tampak tenang saat Karin menyuruhnya menjauhi Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan punya kesempatan, karena Pak Sasuke mencintaiku."

"Oh ya?" Sakura yang berusia lima tahun lebih tua dari Karin memasang senyum sinis yang mencemooh, "Apa kau yakin dengan hal itu?"

Karin menggertakan gigi melihat rasa percaya diri perempuan di depannya.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kau pikir selama ini dimana Pak Sasuke menghabiskan waktu, saat dia mengaku ada rapat hingga larut malam?" Karin menyeringai.

Sakura terkekeh, "Hanya dua atau tiga malam dalam waktu sebulan, itu tidak membuktikan apapun. Aku lebih lama mengenal Sasuke daripada kau, dan aku tahu Sasuke orang yang seperti apa. Dia memang suka bermain-main di saat dia bosan, tapi dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah membuang sesuatu yang sebelumnya sulit dia dapatkan."

Karin mengatupkan bibir mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Aku tahu seperti apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke. Dan aku yakin, kau tidak bisa mengerti seperti apa sejatinya hubunganku dengan dia. Kami berdua terikat oleh benang takdir yang kuat, akan sulit untuk membuatnya kusut ataupun putus. Walau kau jauh lebih cantik dan lebih seksi dariku, percayalah Sasuke akan tetap membuangmu dan kembali padaku."

 _Cukup!_ Napas Karin tersengal oleh kemarahan, dia bangkit dan menggebrak meja dengan keras, tanpa peduli apa yang dia lakukan akan menarik perhatian pengunjung Rumah Makan.

Karin bertekad untuk membuktikan pada Sakura yang menyebalkan, bahwa yang terikat kuat oleh benang takdir itu adalah dia dan Sasuke, bukan Sakura dan Sasuke.

Deringan ponsel menarik Karin keluar dari lamunan. Senyum cantik mengembang di bibirnya, saat membaca identitas si penelpon yang tertera di layar.

"Apa?" dia mencoba untuk terdengar kesal.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi."

Kemarahan dan kekesalan Karin kembali, saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang _to the point_ dan dingin dari seberang. Oke. Sasuke memang dosen tampan yang dingin dan galak. Tapi, nada suara dan jawaban Sasuke, yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa datang, membuat Karin sangat kesal.

Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki itu mengatakan tidak bisa, saat dia sangat ingin menghabiskan malam tahun baru yang romantis dengannya?

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini, aku sudah menunggumu!" Dengan emosi, Karin bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Jangan merengek. Aku tidak memintamu menungguku!"

"Tapi Sasuke, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan malam tahun baru denganku. Selama ini kau selalu tidak punya waktu."

"Berhentilah mengeluh. Kau tahu status kita, tidak memungkinkan kita berdua untuk menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama." Terdengar suara seorang perempuan yang memanggil Sasuke, dan Sasuke menjawabnya dengan lembut.

 _Apa dia sedang bersama perempuan lain? Sasuke selingkuh?_

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi ..."

"Maaf. Ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus kukerjakan. Nanti ...," Sasuke terdiam sejenak seperti sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu, "aku akan mengirimimu sms." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Karin, Sasuke segera mematikan sambungan telpon.

Karin mulai terisak, dia kecewa dan sakit hati dengan kelakuan Sasuke, yang hari ini jauh lebih dingin dan tak berperasaan dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Dia menangis selama berjam-jam, hingga jatuh tertidur.

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 _"Tangis dan tawa seorang Sarada Uchiha, untuk pertama kalinya, membuatku jatuh cinta dan merasa sangat hidup."_

Di pagi harinya tangis Karin kembali pecah, saat membaca status media sosial yang ditulis oleh Sasuke.

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 _"Harus bersabar selama beberapa waktu. Kamu harus tetap berada di dalam sana, Sayang. Sampai kamu sehat dan cukup kuat untuk menghadapi dunia."_

Tiga foto yang diposting Sasuke di akun media sosialnya, membuat hati Karin hancur berkeping.

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 _"Sakura Uchiha, istriku tercinta, terimakasih untuk segalanya. Sarada adalah hadiah terindah yang kau berikan untukku. Walau dilahirkan secara premature, tapi putri kita sangat cantik sepertimu._

 _Maafkan aku yang sudah menyakiti hati dan membuatmu kecewa, aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. I love you."_

Foto bayi perempuan yang sangat mungil di dalam Incubator, serta foto Sasuke dan Sakura berada di samping incubator si bayi, dengan Sakura yang berada di atas kursi roda. Dan juga foto Sasuke yang sedang mencium genit pipi Sakura, yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit, keduanya menatap ke arah lensa kamera dengan sorot mata bahagia, mendapat banyak _'like'_ dan ucapan selamat dari dari para kolega, dan mahasiswa Sasuke—yang berteman dengan si dosen tampan di dunia maya.

Rupanya setelah bertemu dengan Karin, Sakura yang saat itu sedang hamil tujuh bulan dua belas hari, mengalami pendarahan. Dia melahirkan secara prematur.

"Kamu jahat Sasu, kamu jahaaaaat!" tangis Karin pilu.

Sms dari Sasuke, yang juga baru sempat dia baca pagi ini membuat hati Karin makin hancur. Lelaki itu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

 **SELESAI**


	3. NARUKO

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!" suara teriakan marah dari seberang, membuat Karin mengernyit. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa adiknya tiba-tiba menelpon dan meneriakinya. Apa si Kumis Kucing bodoh itu tidak tahu kalau saat ini dia sedang mengalami masa sulit. Patah hati setelah putus cinta dari laki-laki brengsek yang sudah beristri.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan?" desis Karin kesal karena tiba-tiba dibentak, "memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan Naruko?"

"Kau … kau … gara-gara kau …," melalui ponsel Karin mendengar suara adik bungsunya yang tiba-tiba terisak dan tersedak pilu.

"Naruko? Halo Naruko …? Kau masih disana Naruko? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya panik.

Karin berharap dalam hati, semoga kekhawatirannya salah. Kondisi Ibunya tahun lalu, saat dia pulang kampung mengunjungi beliau, tidak begitu baik. Beliau sering sakit-sakitan. Hanya si bungsu Naruko, yang baru duduk di bangku kelas dua sekolah menengah atas, yang tinggal bersama Ibu. Sementara kedua kakaknya yang kembar, Naruto dan Menma, tidak bisa sering berkunjung.

Menma tinggal di Negeri seberang dan menikah dengan wanita lokal di sana. Pekerjaan yang hanya sebagai karyawan biasa, dan kebutuhan rumah tangga yang harus dipenuhi, tidak bisa membuat si sulung itu bebas bolak-balik ke Negeri sendiri untuk mengunjungi ibunya. Lain hal dengan Naruto, si anak nomer dua. Sudah tiga tahun, Kakak laki-laki Karin yang selalu ceria dan konyol itu, berada di Timur Tengah, sebagai Tentara anggota pasukan perdamaian PBB. Dia bahkan jarang berkirim surat pada keluarga.

"Gara-gara kau, Ibu masuk Rumah Sakit. Gara-gara kau penyakit jantung Ibu kambuh," suara Naruko disela isakannya menarik Karin keluar dari lamunan, "Kenapa kau harus menjadi bodoh, dengan berprilaku seperti perempuan murahan, KARIN!" Telpon diputus secara sepihak oleh Naruko, namun Karin masih menempelkan ponsel di telinganya. Dia masih terpaku mendengar perkataan Naruko.

Naruko dan Ibunya tahu mengenai perilaku 'nakal'nya di kota? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah mereka di desa? Bagaimana bisa mereka melihat apa yang Karin lakukan selama ini? Apa Ibunya punya mata batin yang cukup kuat untuk melihat kelakuan buruk anaknya, yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan uang—untuk hidup di kota besar—dan juga nilai mata kuliah yang bisa membuatnya segera lulus dan jadi sarjana? Dan apa Ibunya juga tahu, hal buruk yang Karin lakukan untuk mendapatkan cintanya?

 _Ya Tuhan, kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa Ibu bisa tahu tentang segalanya?_ Tanpa sadar, air mata menetes, mengalir melalui pipi putih Karin. Ponsel yang sedari tadi dia pegang, terjatuh begitu saja di atas tempat tidur. _Selamatkan Ibuku, Tuhan. Kumohon._

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?! PERGI!"

Karin bergeming. Mata ruby itu menatap sedih pada sosok gadis pirang muda yang tampak murka melihat kehadirannya. Beberapa hari setelah tahu bahwa ibunya sakit, tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung mengambil cuti kuliah dan pulang ke desanya, Konoha. Sambutan yang Karin terima tidak cukup bagus. Orang-orang, terutama Ibu-Ibu, yang dia lewati, menatapnya dengan pandangan menghina sambil mencemo'oh.

Karin bukanlah orang bodoh, yang tidak bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Seseorang dari desanya pasti telah berada di kota untuk waktu yang lumayan lama, mengetahui apa yang sudah dia lakukan selama ini, kemudian memberitahu orang-orang desa. Termasuk Ibunya. Sehingga penyakit jantung janda empat anak, Uzumaki Kushina, jadi kambuh.

Naruko marah besar saat melihat Karin sampai tiba di rumah. Dia bahkan memaki, dan menjambaki rambut Kakak perempuannya itu. Si bungsu beranggapan bahwa Kakak yang selama ini dia sayangi itu sudah merusak nama baik keluarga mereka, dan membuat dia malu, tak berani berangkat ke sekolah karena teman-temannya beranggapan bahwa Naruko juga sama seperti Karin.

Beruntung Ibu, yang tampaknya sudah sedikit lebih sehat, dan juga Suigetsu (sobat Karin sejak masih kecil) bisa menenangkan kemarahan si bungsu Uzumaki.

"Naruko," ucap Uzumaki Kushina lembut. Memperingatkan putri bungsunya, akan nada kasar yang dia gunakan pada sang kakak.

"Tapi Bu, dia membuat keluarga kita dipergunjingkan banyak orang!" mata Naruko menyalang marah, memelototi Karin yang hanya bisa duduk menunduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu.

"Tenanglah, Nak. Biarkan Ibu bicara dengan Kakakmu."

"Dia bukan kakakku!" bagaikan disayat sembilu, hati Karin terasa pedih mendengar penolakan Naruko, "Dia seorang jalang yang membuatku dihina dan dikatai murahan oleh teman-teman sekolahku sendiri."

Karin terisak pahit, ucapan Naruko membuatnya merasa makin terpuruk dan merasa bersalah.

"Naruko, sudahlah Nak. Sekarang kamu masuk ke kamar. Biarkan Ibu yang bicara dengan kakakmu."

Naruko hendak membantah, namun tatapan tegas Kushina membuatnya bungkam. Dia memandang Karin dengan penuh kebencian, lalu menghentakan kaki dan beranjak menuju ke kamarnya.

Hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara isakan tangis Karin.

Suigetsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung, dia benci terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Aku … aku akan menunggu diluar. Silakan selesaikan masalahnya," kata Suigetsu sambil menepuk pundak Karin untuk memberi dukungan, lalu dia beranjak keluar untuk merokok di teras. _Ah, Karin, selalu berbuat seenaknya tanpa memikirkan akibat yang akan ditanggung,_ batin pemuda berambut perak itu.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Karin berulah dan membuat Suigetsu harus menemani si gadis berambut merah menghadapi Kushina yang marah akan kelakuan nakal putri cantiknya. Saat mereka duduk di bangku kelas tiga SMP, ketika orang tua Karin masih lengkap, Suigetsu remaja terpaksa harus menerima bogem mentah dari Mendiang Paman Minato, karena dianggap sudah membawa pengaruh buruk bagi Karin. Pasalnya waktu itu, Suigetsu, Karin, bersama beberapa teman sekolah mereka yang lain, terpergok oleh guru, saat melakukan pesta miras di belakang Laboratorium Biologi.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di situ, Nak?" tegur Kushina melihat sang anak yang masih menjaga jarak, menangis sambil berdiri di ujung sofa. "Kemarilah. Peluk Ibu, dan ceritakan semuanya." Hanya butuh kalimat itu untuk membuat Karin menghampiri Ibunya. Dia bersimpuh memohon ampun.

"Kalau begitu jangan diulangi lagi. Kamu juga seorang perempuan, Nak. Jadi tolong jangan menyakiti perasaan sesama perempuan. Bagaimana jika posisi kalian dibalik? Bagamana perasaanmu, jika suamimu digoda oleh perempuan lain?" Nasihat Kushina memeluk putrinya penuh sayang. Karin terisak pelan, suaranya terdengar parau dan mulai habis. "Itu rasanya menyakitkan Karin. Jadi Ibu mohon padamu, jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi. Jangan pernah menggoda suami orang dan menyakiti perasaan sesama perempuan. Bertobatlah Sayang."

Karin hanya menggangguk, tak sanggup berkata apapun.

Rupanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat Karin bertemu dengan Sakura di Rumah Makan, ada seorang dari desa Karin yang melihat dan mendengar pertengkaran Karin dengan istri dosennya itu. Ditambah, insiden Sakura yang air ketubannya tiba-tiba pecah di rumah makan setelah Karin pergi. Membuat cerita tersebut beredar dan menjadi gossip hangat di desanya.

.

.

"Aku akan pulang ke desa untuk sementara."

"Hn?" mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku perkuliahan yang dia baca, Uchiha Sasuke menatap istrinya penuh tanya.

"Tadi ibuku menelpon. Dia bilang lusa Paman Kakashi akan pulang dari Timur Tengah, keluarga besarku yang di desa ingin melihat Sarada." Perempuan bersurai merah muda, yang sudah lima hari tinggal di rumah sakit (karena paksaan sang suami) tersenyum menenangkan saat melihat sorot mata Sasuke yang tampak ketakutan. Laki-laki rupawan itu masih merasa bersalah terhadap istrinya. Dia takut suatu saat Sakura akan menjaga jarak dan meninggalkannya.

"Sarada lahir secara premature di usia kandungan yang baru tujuh bulan. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan," katanya datar.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Dokter tadi, kita sudah bisa membawa Sarada pulang. Dan …"

"Kita akan membawa Sarada pulang besok. Tapi kita akan menemui Ibumu setelah Sarada cukup kuat untuk berpergian."

"Tapi …"

"Aku tidak menerima bantahan."

Sakura mendesah. Dengan enggan dia mengangguk. Sejak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, Sasuke menjadi sedikit paranoid dan keras kepala.

 **#To Be Continue**


End file.
